


and i'm ready to suffer (and i'm ready to hope)

by thealexshack (AlexTheFryingPan)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kind of a character study, M/M, S1Ep12, cyrus goodman is a gay mess and i love him, just let me love my son in p e a c e, kind of a scene study, me turning nothing into something, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheFryingPan/pseuds/thealexshack
Summary: There were a few things Cyrus tended to know.First, he knew when someone was upset.Second, he knew how to avoid trouble.These skills didn’t help him from Jonah Beck.A pseudo-character study on Cyrus Goodman, featuring one Jonah Beck.





	and i'm ready to suffer (and i'm ready to hope)

_“There’s one way to know for sure. If she turns to look back at you, It means she likes you. Not just as a friend.”_

_“That’s crazy Amber.”_

_“Is it?”_

_“Totally.”_

* * *

There were a few things Cyrus tended to know.

First, he knew when someone was upset. Four shrink parents would do that to anyone. Psychoanalyzing became a skill to Cyrus, it was what he was good at. Sure, maybe he over analyzed everything, but that was kind of part of the teenage psyche. As well as his personality.

Second, he knew how to avoid trouble. Well, mostly. He was the kind of kid that never wanted to be in the spotlight, ever. He was perfectly fine being a benchwarmer, as long as he wasn’t getting in anyone else’s way.

These skills didn’t help him from Jonah Beck.

He should’ve known from the start that Jonah Beck was trouble. First of all, he was an Andi crush, and Andi crushes never went well. They tended to end in disaster. Or a blow-out fight in the Andi Shack. This is part of what Cyrus considered ‘trouble’, something he didn’t want. So usually, he didn’t get involved with Andi crushes. He either snapped her out of it or didn’t get involved and rode it out. He never tried to set her up.

But there was something about Jonah Beck that was different. Cyrus couldn’t place it. Maybe it was the dimples, or how much he cared about a sport that everyone else mocked. Maybe he just wanted to spend more time with the guy, he couldn’t tell. But, somehow, he was an exception to one of his rules. An exception that never should’ve happened.

Amber was also something Cyrus would consider ‘trouble’. She was a high schooler, first of all, and any high schooler showing interest in a middle schooler had to be crazy, desperate, or manipulative. Cyrus was betting on all three. But Jonah Beck cared about her, and Andi cared about Jonah Beck. So she stuck around, her toxicity and all.

Cyrus knew there was going to be a blow up.

And there was, just not the one he was expecting.

Andi let go of Jonah Beck. She wanted to live a ‘Jonah Free Lifestyle’, a concept Cyrus really didn’t understand. Why would anyone want to live a life without Jonah Beck?

It went without saying that Cyrus was not following through with Andi’s new lifestyle choices. So, he still hung out with Jonah Beck.

More importantly, _Jonah Beck still hung out with Cyrus._

That was when it clicked for Cyrus.

That was when he realized why Jonah Beck had been the exception.

Jonah Beck, ‘You can call me Jonah’, Jonah Beck. Jonah Beck, with his ‘Bill Clinton charm’, still something that Cyrus did not know what it meant, nor did he want to. Jonah Beck, who actually talked to Cyrus, and thought he was funny. Jonah Beck, who smiled and waved when he saw him. Jonah Beck, who sent Cyrus into a frenzy of emotions when he thought he was ‘girly’ (Jonah Beck, who didn’t actually think he was girly, but ‘gnarly’-- cool, he clarified). Jonah Beck, the human sunbeam. Jonah Beck, who could only really be described as ‘Jonah Beck’.

Jonah Beck had been the exception because the same reason Cyrus still couldn’t drop the ‘Beck’.

Jonah Beck had been the exception because he wasn’t just an Andi crush.

* * *

_Andi looked back._

_A moment later, so did Cyrus._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i started watching this show a couple days ago when i remembered that there had been a gay character in it, and i liked it way more than i ever thought that i would. (i ended up binging the entire thing on youtube instead of doing my APUSH homework. i have the live-texting to prove it.) Cyrus just ended up meaning a lot to me, and I just loved watching his coming out, and Buffy's reaction. (aka: i was sobbing as soon as he said 'I'm scaring me too'.) So, this just sort of happened. hope you liked it!


End file.
